vfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
"She will doom our species if she continues along this path" -Diana Anna is the stunningly beautiful, charismatic and powerful leader of the Visitors. She overthrew her mother, Diana, whom she locked in the deepest dwells of the New York Mothership in an effort to seize the throne. She portrays a seeming benevolence, charm and beauty, and offers friendship to the people of Earth. In reality, she is fierce, tyranis, ruthless, and manipulative, ruling the Visitors (and if she has her way, humanity) with iron claws. Anna, just like her Visitor followers, beneath is a vicious reptilian creature. Biography Season 1 . ]] At roughly 9:55 am on a Tuesday morning, Anna first appeared to humans from a spaceship in the sky. Her face was projected from a giant screen that appeared on the underside of the Mothership. She greeted the people of Earth with a smile, stated her name was Anna and declared that she with her people had come in peace. She apologized for the turmoil their arrival had caused and justifies her arrival for a need of water and a mineral which is common on Earth; in exchange, they will share their technological advances and then leave Earth hopefully better than they found it. She concludes by saying that they will make contact again soon and the crowds clap and cheer. On Wednesday, 9.20 am Anna is questioned by reporters. Tyler calls Erica to watch an interview with Anna on the television. Anna says that the Visitors are honored by Earth's friendship and they will nurture it and never abandon it. She says that they are of peace, always. Anna is then questioned by the news. They ask her why the Visitors and humans look the same. They say that scientists say it is impossible. Chad says to give her some respect. He then asks her why all Visitors seem to be what he considers attractive. Anna says that he isn't so bad himself and smiles at him as she leaves. Later, in the mothership, Anna tells her assistant Marcus that she wants Chad Decker, while watching the news he is presenting. Much later, after scheduling a meeting, Anna and Chad prepare for their interview however Anna shocks Chad by warning him not to portray the visitors in a negative light and only to ask good questions. At first he refuses but after Anna almost cancels the meeting he agrees to it, knowing it will elevate his career. interviews Anna. ]] Chad interviews Anna. At the interview, on camera, Anna tells Chad to ask her everything and anything. Chad asks what life is like where the visitors come from. Anna says that it is much like Earth with cities and large oceans except they don't divide themselves into countries. They are one large, united country, all at peace. Anna says that humanity is a rare gift, one that the visitors hold in the highest regard. Anna says that helping humankind stirs great emotion in the visitors. She states that happiness comes from tranquility and peace. Anna tells the protesters that embracing change is never easy but the reward for doing so can be far greater than anything you can imagine. She also says that she wants to give complete medical services to all. Chad then asks her if she means universal health care and she replies that she believes that's what humans call it. After the interview, Marcus tells Chad that Anna loved him and she intends to call on him again if she needs something to say through him. He says that she trusts him. Chad says that he's not so sure he trusts her. Chad said that Anna backed him into a corner but Marcus says that she could have chosen anyone but she chose him. While other celebrate the new recruits joining the Peace Ambassador Program, Anna looks down at New York City from the top of the mothership. In A Bright New Day: Anna and many others are given their visa's for them to live in America legally. When Anna learns of Marie Faulkner and the death of her husband, she orders Marcus to give Anna as much information about Marie Faulkner. As Marie Faulkner is about to enter the building, Anna appears and would like to speak with Marie. When Marie is on the stage she changes her views on Visitors and forgives them despite they were in fact the cause of her husbands death. Anna also appears to tell the public that a Anti-V Protester tried to assassinate a V. The two speeches damages the Anti-V Protest credibility. The attempted assassination was actually a plan created by Anna so the protest would be viewed by the public in a negative light. At the end of the episode we learn Lisa, is the daughter of Anna. Anna wants to create an army to counter the rising threat of resistance. She calls down all the best soldiers from the 29 ships and selects oneafter they go through medical examination. After mating with him, she devoured him to nourish her babies. In Pound of Flesh: When a suicide bombing happens on one of the ships during Anna's Bliss, Anna becomes aware that the Fifth Column is immune to her Bliss and experiences human emotion, she later commands Joshua to setup an empathy test to "find out whose Fifth Column and who isn't." When she learns the test has a margin of error, she brushes it aside and tells Joshua she'll "deal with them personally." In the same episode Anna wants to announce her Live Aboard Program, where humans are allowed to live aboard the mothership, her broadcast is interrupted by Joshua who overrides it with the words "John May Lives." In the last part of the episode she gives Suicide pills to the V's who failed the test, and tells Joshua that those who took their lives were faithful to her and those who didn't were traitors, and tells Joshua to skin the ones who did not want to take the pill. When Anna learns of the hybrid, and when the guards failed to collect the hybrids parents, she then ordered the release of the soldier. Wondering who had done this to the soldier, she then ordered that a shuttle loaded with V trackers to be dispersed to find out who did this. When Anna gets news from Chad Decker that there is a threat to the shuttles transporting V's only, she realizes that they haven't immolated all Fifth Column from the ship, for that someone leaked news of the V trackers. In an attempt for the whole world to see the Fifth Column as a terrorist organization, she orders dead human bodies to be loaded into a shuttle which will be the one shot down. When Anna does her speech to the news, she tells the people that they've "been forced to reconsider being here at all" which makes the press worried and governments across the world who are concerned that the Visitors will leave. Anna then uses this fear to her advantage which is seen in Fruition. In Fruition, Anna speaks to the world telling of her daughters attack, and tells the world she is leaving for that the V's find Earth no-longer a safe place for them. During the episode, Anna purposely ignored Chad Decker so he would be desperate, convincing. She says that his "fear of losing us, will fuel his passion, that passion will generate a public outcry and will get what we want" and orders that the Shanghai ship leave immediately. Her prediction on Chad Decker worked for he risked his career by editorializing his thoughts to the world and not remaining objective. During a meeting with the president, she somehow made the president send a message to the FBI to give the Visitors Fifth Column terrorists in their custody, and they would continue to share their technology. After finding almost all of her eggs destroyed, Anna goes into a fit of rage, revealing that she is beginning to feel human emotion. In her desire for vengeance, she initiated a hostile (almost certainly) plan against humanity which turns the sky red, and the entire Visitor Fleet appears to be ready for what may be a full scale assault, although this will not be known until season 2. Season 2 In Red Rain, she is told by Marcus that one environmental scientist has almost reached the truth on what the Red Sky is, and so has ordered the termination of the human. Marcus also reveals to her, that the captains of the 29 ships are surprised by the sudden release of red sky, and have come to the conclusion that Anna has experienced human emotion, and they have gone to see her. At the meeting she says that she has not been infected by the human skin. Before the meeting began she saw one of the captains talking to another captain, and so during the meeting she reveals her tail and repeatedly strikes at the captain, where she grabs him and peels back the human flesh to reveal the V form exclaiming "I may wear this skin, but I never forget what we are beneath" and then kills the captain and walks away, even tasting the blood on her face. Later, Erica confronts Anna, forcing Anna to tell the world what is Red Sky. To the world, she says it's a way to increase fertility in the lands and reverse global warming, and to undo a century of damage to the Earth. Anna later goes to the remaing six soldiers who died in the Fifth Column bombing, and begins to show emotion. She later tells Marcus that she will never experience human emotion again and deactivates the Life Support, however having trouble to cope with it. She is seen heading into a dark gloomy place, where her mother lives. It is revealed that Anna is keeping her mother, Diana, the former queen, as prisoner in a secret part of the New York mothership. No one knows that Diana is her prisoner, since Anna has led everyone to believe that Diana is dead. She goes down to visit Diana to ask her about human emotions, since Diana has had much more experience with it. While Anna gloats at her successes in front of Diana, Diana continually warns her that Lisa is destined to usurp her. Further on in Serpents Tooth, the world wide Fifth Column sets of explosions, each in 29 locations in every Visitor installation. Sarita Malik, steal a piece of the evidence, to give to her people. Anna wants those responsible caught before the FBI capture them, and believes one V: Ryan Nichols is the one who can stop this threat. Knowing he is a traitor, she puts skin on Amy so she'll look familiar to Valerie, and then feeds Amy, hoping that this mother-bond will control Ryan. In Laid Bare, Anna becomes aware of Sarita Malik's disappearence and hopes her true identity and work was not compromised, and so enlists Ryan to find Malik and those responsible for her abduction. Lisa's breeding skin is beginning to grow, thus she is nearing the process on becoming Queen, and gloats to her mother, saying that unlike her mother, she will teach Lisa to rule and prepare her for whats to come, but Diana replies that Anna should watch her back. Joshua says the experiment to remove the soul is ready to begin, but the cost would be hundreds of thousands of humans, for the experiment results in death, Joshua says that despite Malik's disappearence, the test subjects will arrive on schedule. With her mothers warnings, Anna tests her daughter to finish the experiment and kill the test subject. Anna gloats to her mother, but Diana replies that Anna passed her tests, and says Diana tried to make Anna become like her, but the two were always different, caution was never Anna's nature. Anna replies forsight is, to which Diana replies "Good, your going to need it." Anna is later seen holding Amy, and asking Ryan if he has found Sarita Malik . In Unholy Alliance, the Fifth Column attacks have made religous figures speak out against the Visitors, to whch Anna heads to the Vatican, hoping to convince the leaders to remove anti-V rhetoric among the Catholic community. During a visit to the Vatican, Anna uncovers a sleeper agent amongst the clergy there. Anna asks him about the human soul. However, he refuses to acknowledge Anna as queen. Anna eventually brings him before Diana, where he espouses the beauty of the soul. Diana kills him off, so that Anna cannot torture him to extract information, but Anna scoffs at Diana killing her only ally. Anna's attempts to remove Anti-V rhetoric work, when Anna is forced to blackmail the Vatican leader, that Anna's gifts can be mistaken for miracles, and thus her herself can be mistaken for the one with answers. The Vatican is forced to agree to Anna's demands. Anna announces her latest gift to humanity: Concordia. A set of 538 citadel-like structures, which allow humans to operate Visitor technology and decrease unemployment in a massive scale. However, it is later revealed Concordia is a landing pad for the breeding ships. Erica and Joe Evans give Tyler gifts, to which he takes a great concern, but Anna shrugs it off saying "But has yet to see my gift." Onboard the mothership, Anna offers Tyler the chance to be the first human shuttle pilot, to which he honours greatly. The Fifth Column plan on asssassinating Anna at the gala, change when Ryan reveals to Anna of the Fifth Columns plans. Seeing, how everything is a the gala, Anna says they must proceed, but Marcus offers that he takes her place, knowing he is not the target. However, Marcus is shot, and Anna is shocked of his death that she is taken away from her guards (thus hinting emotion) and onboard, is told Marcus could die from his injuries. As Thomas takes Marcus's place, and says Tyler does not want to be a shuttle pilot, but Anna replies "There are others" In Seige: Anna's promise to destroy the Fifth Column work, as she manipulates Kyle into killing Eli Cohn, for the safety of Sarah. Despite the "there are others" ''Anna wants Tyler to rejoin the pilot training programme, thinking the death of Tyler's parents may be the incentive to for Tyler to rejoin. As Kyle sets of the device to kill Eli Cohn, a batle ensues around the destroyed compound and in the battle, Joe Evans is shot and killed. Anna watches in delight as people are dying. With the Fifth Column destroyed, Anna gloats her victory to Diana, and sayings her plans are back on track and all that is left is to conquer the soul, but Diana questions why she gloats, and says its a weakness and that why does Anna prove herself to her mother. However, Anna sees her mothers plans, to bring out emotions in Anna to make ineffective to lead her people. But Anna replies "''If you want to destroy me. Try harder" and heads out the dungeon unbeknownst to her that Lisa is watching her and meets Diana for the first time. [[Anna| Anna discovers that Tyler's Phosphorus levels are still not high enough, and looks for another potential mate for Lisa. Anna and Lisa square off, as Lisa finds herself unable to continue the courtship of the new mate. Anna asks Joshua to test Lisa's allegiance by asking him to fake the recovery of some of his memory and human emotions. Anna also reveals that she has kept one last queen egg as a fail-safe, should Lisa betray her. Joshua informs her that growth acceleration is needed, but all work to date has failed. Anna tells him to start experimenting on Ryan's hybrid daughter, which triggers a healing response that stops the pain she suffered that required Anna's bliss to soothe. In Uneasy Lies the Head, Anna now confident the Fifth Column has been eliminated, can continue their plans without any interuption. With the final batch of Live Aboards, the collection of the pool DNA is nearing completition. However, Anna came across one situation where a Melissa Hartswell was unsure on joining Live Aboard for her daughter will have no one to play with. Anna uses Ryan's daughter and names her Amy (name exactly as Melissa's mother), and calls Amy her daughter and says Amy will be a playmate for Jennifer Hartswell. Problem solved? The Fifth Column under new leadership, steal a virus to infect the 29 breeding candidates, thus affecting her plan. The Fifth Column also place a virus in a Live Aboard, so that when his DNA is extracted, the growth matter would be infected and therefore useless. However it was too soon, as the Live Aboard succumbed to the symptoms of the virus before DNA extraction. Anna, then orders that all Live Aboards across the 29 ships be screened for such viral infections. If discovered, the virus is to be removed and the DNA extracted, and those carrying the virus be executed. However, such action would attract attention. Anna is forced to tell the world that the Live Aboards carrying the virus were Fifth Column and they died in a suicide, thus therefore admitting, the Fifth Column did not die in the Seige episode. Also in the episode, the collection of the pool DNA is now completed, and is to issued immediately to the remaining 26 candidates (3 died from virus) Near the end, Anna personally gives the injection of the pool DNA to Tyler, stating she will never hurt any human being. In Devil in a Blue Dress, Anna activates the Earth's first blue energy reactor on the New York Concordia site. Anna notices Tyler getting closer with his mother, and is quite disturbed, but is assured that construction of the Concordia sites are under construction and once complete "the annihilation of humanity can begin." Joshua tells Anna that the answer to the removal of human emotion may not be solved before inter-breeding can begin. Anna then soughts to other measures to control the humans and the next generation. Wondering why Amy accepts her bliss (since being half-human, half-Visitor) wants tests to begin on Amy to determine how possible. Told the tests were intrusive and could harm her, she hesitates (thus prompting a stronger connection, perhaps) tells Joshua to begin testing immediately. Anna later finds out that Amy's V brain accepts the bliss at a frequeuncy that isn't rejected by her human side, thus a form of bliss can work. Anna's attempts at using bliss put great damage on herself as she is seen bleeding out of her eyes. However, the human was blissed successfully, but it's effect on Anna was devatating, and causes her to be tired. Whilst resting, Amy walks up to her and tries to bliss her herself, making Anna curious as why Amy would do that, and Amy replies that she loves her, which makes Anna shocked but she later embraces Amy. In Mothers Day, the Fifth Column plan to stage a overthrow of Anna as queen of the Visitors. Anna shows concerns as Amy enters and says she had a bad dream and states she will never abandon Amy like Ryan did, and hugs her and watches Lisa look at her. The plans change, instead of overthrowing Anna, they will kill her. Anna watches a report of her daughter being kidnapped by the Fifth Column and that they will release Lisa, if Anna exchange's her life for Lisa's. Anna shows anger of what has happened and orders her best tracker to find Lisa and ready her shuttle immediately. Thomas, tells Anna that she must not go to Earth, but Marcus says Lisa is the key for the plan to succeed and the future of the Visitors. Anna heads down to Earth and confronts Jack Landry, and gives the letter to a tracker. Anna heads to the werehouse and sees Lisa tied up, stating those who did this will be punished and watches as her daughter holds up an immolation gun. Anna tries to stop this by, saying she is impacted with emotions and believes peace between humanity and Visitors. Lisa does not kill her. As her mother ready's her speech to the Visitors, Anna comes up from behind and stabs her in the back. Saying to Lisa "Now that is how you kill your mother" ''and says to the V's that any dissenters will meet the same fate as her mother, and places Lisa into the dungeon. Anna then sees the breeding plan to completion as Lisa sister is born. Anna then forces Lisa to watch as Lisa's sister mates and later feeds on Tyler. Anna then attempts to bliss the entire human population, knowing she will die but confident she will fulfill her promise to her subjects that humanity cannot, nor will not ever defeat them. But Amy successfully blissed humanity, and Anna finds her a miracle. Anna and Amy hold hands as they watch humanity blissed. Trivia *Original Casting Call: ''ANNA 40 years old, Anna is the leader of the Visitors, and she's not only humanoid, she has flawless looks and a gorgeous figure. A woman who presents herself as a benevolent deity, with a soft-spoken tone of voice that is warm and soothing (but with a strangely harmonic tone), Anna is the front person for the aliens, and she's remarkably knowledgeable -- about human culture, human languages, and media manipulation. Expert at wrapping pundits around her little finger, she decides that newscaster Chad Decker is the perfect careerist to carry her message of peace and prosperity to a wider world... '' * The major change between the description and the casting is the fact a much younger actress was chosen to play the role (although the actual age of the character may be older). * The character of Anna is based on and named for Diana in the original series. However, her status as Visitor High Commander and her residence aboard the New York Mothership makes her analogous to John. Her position as queen suggests that she may also be The Leader of the Visitors. * Baccarin was initially rejected for the role of Anna following her audition, as Peters did not believe she had the right look for the role. *Shots of Anna are often taken in such a way that her visage appears somewhat reptilian. Anna is also seen to blink very rapidly on several occasions, mimicking the rapid eye movements of some reptiles and amphibians. * Critics have speculated that Anna may be an allegory of US President Barack Obama, given her charisma, promises of change and Universal Healthcare. * Anna's appearence and personality are very similar to ''Blake's 7 antagonist, Servalan. Category:V Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Visitors